Et si l'amour n'importait plus?
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Sasuke… Je croyais que tout cela c’était finit… Que ferionsnous si l’amour n’importait plus ? [SasuNaru]


Titre : Et si l'amour n'importait plus ?

Auteur : Keyko-san.

Couple : SasuNaru…

Rating : K

Résumé : Sasuke… Je croyais que tout cela c'était finit… Que ferions-nous si l'amour n'importait plus ?

Genre : Romance…

Note : Petite fic dédié à ma petite fée chérie… Pour la consoler pour 'Plaisir de Conséquences absurdes' où la suite n'avance pas… J'espère que ça suffit à me faire pardonner XD

Dans une chambre un jeune homme s'assit sur le lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda alors l'ange blond dormir à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement la joue. Il fronça les sourcils. Il se laissait trop aller ! Il n'arrivera jamais à battre son frère en étant ainsi ! Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce énervée…

Le blond commença à remuer et tenta de se rapprocher de sa source de chaleur mais il ne brassa que du vide. Il ouvrit un œil et vit que son amant était partit… Il ouvrit l'autre œil et se redressa. Une fine ligne lumineuse passait sous la porte de la chambre… L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil il se mit debout tout en prenant le drap avec. Le tissu traînait sur le sol mais le garçon ne s'en souciait guère… Son amant n'était plus avec lui et il était tout seul dans ce grand lit froid et cela il ne pouvait le supporter ! Il trouva son petit ami assis sur un fauteuil regardant la demi-lune à travers la vitre du salon. Le blond le trouva alors encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumée… Le pâle reflet de la lune faisait briller ses yeux d'un noir profond, sa peau diaphane luisait presque ! Ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui retombaient sur le front. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon faisant voir à Naruto son corps parfait. Le blond soupira d'aise à la vue que lui offrait son partenaire.

Voyant que le brun n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence, le blondinet ce décida à parler :

« Sasu-chan… J'ai eu froid quand t'es parti ! »

Le dit 'Sasu-chan' se tourna vers lui d'un geste las et le regarda indifféremment avant de retourner à la contemplation de l'astre. Naruto ne supportant pas d'être ignoré se mit alors sur ses genoux et nicha sa tête au creux du cou de son amour. Celui-ci se laissa faire mais n'eut aucune réaction apparente…

_Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi m'ignore-t-il ainsi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?_

« Sasuke… Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-J'ai rêvé… Répondit-t-il simplement. »

Le blond ne bougea pas, sachant que le reste allait suivre.

« Itachi ! »

Alors il comprit… Si son amant n'allait pas bien c'était à cause de son frère…

_Il m'avait pourtant promis de ne plus y penser ! De ne plus chercher à se venger alors pourquoi maintenant ?_

« Pendant toutes ces années à tes côté… Je me suis ramolli !

-C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Demanda Naruto, blessé. »

Sasuke soupira.

« Tu veux encore te venger ? Je croyais que c'était finit ces histoires ? Puis… C'est vraiment tout ce qui t'intéresse ? Vivre pour la mort ce n'est pas une solu… »

Il le fit taire d'un baisé, ne voulant pas l'écouter… Alors Naruto laissa ses larmes coulées… Profondément blessé par l'attitude de son compagnon. Il se recula vivement et le dévisagea.

« Sasuke… Pourquoi ? POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ??? Je t'aime… Je t'aime vraiment ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je restais avec toi si… Si l'amour t'importe peu et que tout ce que tu recherches c'est la mort de ton frère ! »

_Et si l'amour n'importait plus ?_

_Et si je n'importais plus pour lui ?_

_Pourquoi rester là à attendre sa venue ?_

_Alors qu'il ne respecte pas ce que je suis ?_

Le blond se leva et couru jusqu'à la chambre fermant à clef derrière lui… Il se laissa glisser contre la porte tout en sanglotant. Son amant tambourina contre la porte, essayant de parler au blond, s'excusant… Pleurant lui aussi… Il se mit à genoux, posant une main sur la porte, murmurant qu'il lui était impossible d'oublier son frère et sa vengeance… ça avait été sa raison de vivre pendant si longtemps ! C'était dans son cœur… Dans tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Mais il avait trouvé mieux… Il l'avait trouvé lui ! Naruto… L'amour de sa vie… celui en qui il avait le plus confiance ! La personne qu'il lui fallait… Celle sur qui il pouvait s'appuyer, celle qui l'écoutait… Celle qu'il aimait d'un amour profond et infini…

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Naruto se mit à genoux pour enlacer son petit ami… Ils pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autres, s'excusant, s'embrassant…

Sans l'amour que lui portait Naruto, Sasuke serait déjà mort… Il serait complètement rongé par sa haine et sa vengeance et ne saurait ce qui est bon ou mauvais… Tout ce qui conterait c'est la mort de son frère… Mais après ça ? Que ferait-t-il ?

Et si l'amour n'importait plus… Alors le monde ne serait que haine et chaos ! Et si l'amour n'importait plus…

Fin…


End file.
